Robotic surgical tools may be useful in providing stable and reliable application for surgical procedures. Various components may be interchangeable such that a single support apparatus may be used to attach to different modular robotic surgical arms. Some of these robotic systems employ multiple motors to control individual components that may move independently but still involve a degree of interrelationship.